Irish History
Ancient History Ireland has direct link with to Tír na nÓg an island in the Otherworld dimension and home to the Celtic Gods, located next to the island of Avalon. It is also home the a race known as Leprechauns who have been known to visit Ireland. The Gaels, ancestors of the Irish (and Highland Scotch), were the descendants of pure-bloode Cimmerians from the Hyborian Age. Antiquity In circa 150 B.C., The Morrigan was once a girl-warrior in Ireland, After the death of her father, she bargained for power from the supernatural and confronted the current Morrigan out of vengeance. The girl-warrior was successful in besting the Morrigan, who lay bleeding out on the ground before the final blow. Before dying, the Morrigan offered her power and position to the girl. The girl seemingly accepted, becoming the next incarnation of the Morrigan for over two thousand years. Middle Ages Cassidy Keep was built centuries ago by Liam Cassidy. It became the home of his decedents along with the Leprechauns of Cassidy Keep. Centuries ago, the Druids of Black Moors escaped persecution by creating an underwater society off the coast of Dublin where they lived undisturbed for years . Bridget O'Hare was born in 12th-century Ireland. She grew into a wild, hot-tempered, and lusty teenager who loved dancing. She also mastered the skill of sailing and loved the sea. Her passionate nature and fun-loving tendencies tend to serve as a mask for another part of her persona; she has insecurities which she keeps to herself, such as an apparent fear of men. When she was 17-years-old, Bridget was chosen by the deities as a member of their sample of humanity. Victor Frankenstein grew insanely obsessed and tracked the "creature" all across Europe, including all the way to Ireland. Ireland was invaded by Oliver Cromwell, who forced them under British rule. This lasted all the way until the 20th Century. 20th Century In the early part of the 20th Century, Sarah Rogers and Joseph Rogers the parents of Steve Rogers were both born and raised in Ireland it was their they met and married . The two later emigrated to the United States of America settling in Brooklyn, New York City. In 1922, Ireland became a free state splitting into with the Catholic south becoming the "Republic of Ireland" well the protestant North became Northern Ireland remaining part of the United Kingdom. In 1941, the Druids of Black Moors were discovered by the Nazis who convinced the Druids to form an Alliance. This allowed the Nazis a secret hideout where they could launch fighter attacks on nearby Britain without without having to worry about the fuel expenditure of flying across the Channel from Germany. However, the Nazis took over the Druids home, and heavily taxed their resources. The Nazis operation was discovered by the Sub-Mariner who came to the aid of the Druids and drove the Nazis out of their home. After the Nazis fled, the Druids then relocated their home to an as yet unrevealed new location . By 1943, the Nazis were attempting to foment chaos between Ireland and Britain by committing acts of sabotage which they then blamed on the IRA. While visiting the region, the Sub-Mariner exposed the plot, clearing the IRA of all wrong doing . In a twist of tragic irony, the IRA would eventually become a notorious for its acts of terror due to political and religious differences between North and South Ireland during much of the 20th Century following. In 1943, Namor had began a relationship with a woman named Siobhan who lived in a castle along the Irish Coast. Their relationship was strained due to Namor's frequent absences. One night Namor came to her to present to her a genetically engineered Heefa fish, one of the most sacred and valuable possessions in Atlantis. However, Namor learned too late that Siobhan had found a new lover, Baron Blood. Namor attempted to fight Blood, but when Siobhan insisted that she and Baron Blood are true lovers—showing Namor that she has allowed the vampire to feed upon her—Namor left, vowing to get revenge on both of them for hurting him so deeply. In 1947 the Sub-Mariner returned to Ireland, this time to the province of Ulster to investigate the supposedly haunted Killymore Castle. He found instead that the wait staff had driven owner Rodney Burgress insane so he'd kill all the remaining heirs to the Burgess fortune so they could claim it . Molly Fitzgerald was born a raised in Dunshaughlin, Ireland. Her father was a fanatically militant Irish nationalist. When Molly was three years old, her father took her and her brother to the north Ireland mountainside as he asked the heavens to grant his son the power to strike down its enemies. Although nothing seemed to have happened, Molly but at her first year at University that she was the one who was blessed. She discovered she was surrounded with a protective aura that caused random improbabilities to manifest themselves on her behalf whenever she was in trouble. Rather than return to the war-torn mountains, she used her "good luck powers" to become Ireland's super heroine, "Shamrock". Theresa Cassidy was born in Ireland the daughter of Banshee, and Maeve Rourke Cassidy. Soon after his marriage, Sean Cassidy, an Interpol agent, was sent on an undercover anti-terrorist mission for many months, not knowing when he left that Maeve was pregnant. Shortly after Theresa's birth, Maeve took the infant Theresa with her on a visit to her relatives in Armagh in Northern Ireland. While she was there, Maeve, an innocent bystander, was killed in an IRA (Irish Republican Army) bombing along with a number of other people. No trace of Maeve was found by the authorities and they, and Maeve's relatives who knew of Theresa's existence, assumed that Theresa had also been killed in the explosion and never told Sean that Maeve had had a daughter. In fact, however, Black Tom Cassidy, her father's cousin and a rival for the love of her mother, had been present at the scene of the explosion and had secretly carried Theresa off with him. Black Tom suspected that Theresa might develop superhuman mutant powers as she grew older, and therefore he intended to raise her secretly so that he might exploit her powers himself. Sean was so filled with anguish when he returned and learned of Maeve's death that he left his ancestral home of Cassidy Keep and threw himself into a series of highly dangerous missions, eventually leading to his resignation from Interpol and his later involvement with the mutant villain team Factor Three. Modern Age Happy Hogan went on a trip to Shannon, Ireland to get away from his life at Stark Industries. Iron Man flew to Ireland to talk Happy into coming back home. There he finds Happy at his grandfather's farm and attempts to talk him into coming back to the States, which Happy refuses. Pepper later contacted Happy to talk him into coming home, a proposition he accepts. In the village of Dal'Roon, Ireland, a solicitor named Flaherty rushed to the post office with an important letter for Sean Cassidy that needs to be rushed out to the United States right away. As he goes back out into the storm, he was confronted by Sean's cousin. When this man learned that he was too late to stop the warning to be mailed out to Sean, his cousin blasted him with an energy bolt from his cane, killing Flaherty. Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy kidnapped Lilandra and take her to Cassidy Keep for Erik the Red but the X-Men track them down. A fight results in a stalemate until Gladiator, guard to the imperial throne, shows up to take Lilandra captive. Phoenix rescues her and vanquishes Gladiator for the meantime. Spider-Man tracked the terrorists who tried to kill British Prime to their home in Ireland. Molly Fitzgerald began a career as a primary schoolteacher and abandoned her superhero activities in favor of building a better world through education. When Molly's brother was killed in an IRA terrorist bomb blast, her father, long since estranged, asked her to come with him to the north Ireland mountainside once more. There, he drugged her and gave her to the criminal geneticist Arnim Zola in hopes that the mad scientist could duplicate Molly's powers and transfer them to her father. The process unleashed Molly's powers a thousand-fold, allowing her to escape, and Molly soon defeated Arnim Zola. Her father confronted her at gunpoint, frustrated that Molly would not use her powers in his militant quest. Unfortunately, Molly's powers defended her by making her father's gun explode in his hand, killing him. Molly Fitzgerald reluctantly returned to her former life and, presumably, her superhero career. Also in Ireland was a monastery where a young boy named Feron was raised to fight the "Anti-Phoenix". Shamrock, attended the first ever Pan-European Conference on Super-Human Affairs as a representative for Ireland. The conference was attacked by the Nazi villain Brain Drain, who brainwashed the heroes present to return to their countries and kill the heads of state. Various members of Alpha Flight raced to stop the heroes, and Northstar hoped to stop Shamrock from attacking Ireland's president. However, her powers made her immune to Brain Drain's influence, and the president was never in danger. In Ireland, Nauda formed a small group of followers who forged three stones to absorb human emotions, Young Gods attempted to obtain the stones and defeated him by merging into the Uni-Mind. The Uni-Mind attacked Nauda, who vanished,screaming, in a burst of light. Two figures approached Cassidy Keep. They knock on the door and as the butler answers, he was blasted. The figures turned out to be Juggernaut and Black Tom. Tom told the butler that he should not be working in a place that should have been his anyhow. Syrin returned home to visit Cassidy Keep. Banshee battled Hydra agents in Ireland. Banshee and Generation X traveled back to Cassidy Keep. They were met by Eamon O'Donnell who serves as seneschal (keeper) of Sean’s family home, Cassidy Keep. After helping the Leprechauns and the Fairies in Otherworld they returned to Cassidy Keep. However on their return they were forced to fight Omega Red. After a fall in a bathroom in Ireland, Shamrock was convinced she had bad luck and decided to retire becoming the best hairdresser in all of Europe. Her clients included Wolfsbane and Kitty Pryde of Excalibur fame. Nate Grey took a much needed rest on the coast of Ireland. However he was interrupted by Madelyne Pryor who came to talk but they had to work together to stop a mysterious Earthquake before it destroyed the village of Cliffden. But as they were celebrating in the nearby pub they were attacked by the Psi-Ops. Working together they were able to stop them Nate traveled to London from Ireland where he saved from suicide a young woman Colleen O'Shaugnessy. Newspapers called him the Second Coming, the divine Messiah, and cause of that he was attacked by Crusader. They fought and Blackwood was defeated. Emma Frost had a psychic conversation with X-Man for above in the skies over Dublin. She tried to recruited him. He left "Ireland" to fight Dark Beast and Gene Nation. Nate and Maddie return to "Ireland" where they are attacked by the full force of Psi-Ops Strike squad Gauntlet. But they were able to defeat them. His time in Ireland was cut short when he was kidnapped an taken as a slave by the Shi'ar Empire The Temple of Krakkan was built in Ireland. It was home of the Kestrel Key of Krakkan, where Bridget Malone was transformed into the exemplar of Krakkan - Conquest. Saint Anna was the illegitimate daughter of a male Argentinian priest and a young Irish missionary. She was born in County Kerry, Ireland. Her birth brought scandal until her mutant powers of healing and limited telekinesis manifest. This generated a group of worshipful followers. Banshee left a video will and testament to which he filmed at Cassidy Keep. He left the estate and his fortune to his daughter. When Banshee's father-in-law, Patrick Rourke, came from Ireland to the X-Mansion, he brings along with him the apparent ghost of his daughter, Maeve Rourke. Banshee follows her spirit to Belfast, Maine, where Patrick reveals that he hired Julius Dupree to raise the spirit of his daughter to exact his revenge on Banshee by killing him and his new love, Moira MacTaggert. May Reilly and her new husband Jay Jameson visited Ireland on their honeymoon. While attending a conference in Ireland, Rev. Maddoxdecided to visit some older churches in the area and ran into Terry Cassidy. Terry was visiting her father's grave in the family church yard near Cassidy Keep. After some initial confusion about Maddox's identity, Terry and Maddox had a long discussion about God's plan. Maddox helped Terry in dealing with the death of her father and in the loss of her son. At Cassidy Keep; Declan McGuinness killed Finnan O'Bradaigh to seize the power of Craeliach and control every single spirit from the Faerie of Otherworld. Banshee returned home to stop with the help of the X-Men. At Dublin Airport; Siryn found out she is on the no fly list, she was forced to fight the security she is however saved by Shatterstar She awoke to find herself in a car being driven by Layla and Shatterstar (who likes to drive on both sides of the road, and finds the brakes to be pointless). Layla says they were buying time until Shatterstar can regenerate enough energy to teleport again. Just as soon as she gets her bearings, they are all confronted by a M.R.D. road block. Shatterstar teleports them just as an MRD tank fires. The Thunderbolts battled Balor in County Clare, Ireland Devastated by the loss of her father Siryn traveled to Dromberg Stone Circle, in Ireland to make a bargain with Morrigan to save her friend Polaris. She defeats her gaining a potion of her powers. A magical curse has befallen the Irish countryside and the Scarlet Witch traveled there to help Beowulf was resting at his home on the coast of Ireland when he was contacted by Hercules on his mobile for a meeting of the "Gods of War". References Category:History Category:Ireland